Dexter's Mother and her Dark Knight
by jdadragon
Summary: Dexter's Mom gets seperated from family during attack and Action Hank takes her someplace safe. Where will things go when she's alone with this action hero? Mature for strong language and sexual content. Dexter's MomXAction Hank


Dexter, his dad, and Dee-Dee had all just gotten to their seats at the table when Dexter's mother had called them in for dinner. They were waiting patiently for mom to bring in the tacos she had prepared for them as they could smell the delicious aroma throughout the house.

"Honey!" Dexter's father called out to her with a smile. "Please don't keep us waiting much longer! The intoxicating odor of your cooking is making our stomachs growl!"

"Just a minute deer!" she called back. Dexter's mother sighed to herself as she could hear her two children arguing over something new. She stared at the reflection in the window as she washed her gloved hands. She sighed to herself as she reminisced about her early years.

"Where did the time go?" she thought. "I am grateful for finding a family, but I wish I had some time to get some excitement out of life. Look at me, I'm just past my best years and I haven't explored as much of the world as I wanted to do. Instead, I've been a stay at home mother, cooking cleaning, and running errands. It's the same old routine every day…"

Just then she heard the front door and back door burst open. She turned to see many scary men in black uniforms flood into the house. They began to crash in through the windows as well. In the dining room she could hear her family panic. She began to fight them off the men as they approached her and desperately tried to push her way to her family, but there were too many men. She was pinned down by four of them even though she struggled with all of her might.

"Don't move!" one of the men told her as he held a strange looking gun that seemed as if it were taken out of a Frank R. Paul picture aimed at her face. Immediately Dexter's mom stopped struggling as she could feel the heat emitting from the weapon.

She saw in the next room that her husband had also been pinned to the ground with a panicked expression. However her two children were trying to fight them off with their own odd weapons that stunned the men they shot. Dexter's mother was wondering where on earth they got such weapons. It wasn't long until Dee-Dee and Dexter were overwhelmed as well.

"What is it that you want?" Dexter's mom asked them with great confusion.

"Don't worry your pretty little head missy," another one of the men assured her. "It's none of your concern."

To the mother's surprise, a huge, muscular, black man with a rugged beard and a tattoo on his shoulder burst through the kitchen window.

"I thought I'd crash the party!" he shouted as he knocked over two of the men coming in.

"Action Hank!" Dexter's mother exclaimed, for even she knew of the African American man of danger.

Immediately, Hank began to bash in all of the men who stood in his way as he made his way to Dexter's mother's aide. He knocked out the guys who held her down and then offered her a hand up.

"Are you alright?" Hank asked as he helped the red headed woman up.

"Why… yes, I'm fine, but why are you-"

"Excuse me beautiful," Hank interrupted, staring deep into her eyes with a gentle touch with his finger to the bottom of her chin before he began to wail on more oncoming bad guys.

Dexter's mom was surprised at that last gesture and rubbed her chin. "Beautiful…"

Indeed Action Hank was quite strong and formidable against an onslaught of enemies, but he was still having a hard time fighting off all of these goons by himself. Dexter's mom noticed his dire situation and began fighting along his side. Hank was a bit surprised at this, but was glad to have the assistance as they made their way to the dining room.

Soon, Action Hank, Dexter, and the whole family were safely standing in the middle of many knocked out goons surrounded by debris.

"Honey!" Dexter's father rushed over and embraced his wife. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear," she assured him. "How are the kids?"

"We're fine mother," Dexter said as he put away his gun. He looked to his right in surprise. "Action Hank!"

"What's up little man?" he replied with a pat on the ecstatic boy's head.

"You know him Dexter?" mom exclaimed.

"We ran into each other in the past," Hank explained. He smiled as he turned back to Dexter. "That was some good butt-kicking."

"Yeah! We kicked butt!" Dee-Dee happily exclaimed.

"That's enough Dee-Dee!" Dexter's mom told her. "What was this entire ruckus about?"

"Well…" Action Hank was about to explain when there suddenly flashed bright lights from all of the windows.

"Not bad Dexter!" a strange voice shouted on a load speaker from outside. "And not bad as well, Action Hank. I would not have guessed that you were associated. Nevertheless, I will have that invention of yours no matter what!"

Just as that voice finished, some large robots came into the house through the already broken doors and windows. Dexter and Hank got out large laser guns to shoot them with. They took down a few of the robots, but the lasers stopped working up to a certain point.

"These robots are adapting to lasers?!" Dexter exclaimed.

"They're doing it again…" Hank groaned. "Better get your family down into your lab Dexter!"

"Sure thing Hank!" Dexter shouted as he pressed a button on his watch. A large door opened out of the wall. Dexter's parents were both surprised at this. Dexter began running through it. "Follow me everyone! This door will close in a few seconds!"

Dee-Dee and Dexter's father were able to get through the door, but Dexter's mother was blocked by a few robots.

"Honey!" the father called out to her as the door closed.

Luckily Hank came to her aid, punched the robots, lifted her up, and escaped through one of the windows. They noticed the huge flying ship right above the house with bright lights shining down from it. The ship began emitting a glowing purple force field around the house, preventing the two of them from reentering and from anyone else escaping.

"What do we do?" Dexter's mom asked with a worried expression as Hank held her in his arms.

"We need to get out of here for now!" Hank declared as small flying robots flew down after them. Hank ran to his Harley, placed Dexter's mom down onto the seat behind him, and began to ride off.

"Please Mr. Hank!" Dexter's mother pleaded as she held onto him tightly. "Turn back around, my family needs me!"

"Don't worry!" Hank assured her over the roar of the motorcycle. "Dexter's laboratory is heavily secure. Your family will be secure! We need to hide for now before the enemy can get a hold of us again and get some supplies!"

"Alright…" Dexter's mother said. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a motel," Hank told her. "We'll have to use aliases for now. And we'll have to say we're married in order to avoid suspicion."

"Okay," Dexter's mother agreed. She was truly frightened by the entire situation, yet on some level she felt more alive than she had been in years.

"This is a nice place," Dexter's mother complimented as they entered their motel room. She looked at the bed and began to feel nervous. "Couldn't you have gotten us a room with two beds?"

"We're trying to avoid suspicion," Hank told her. "If we're pretending to be a married couple, we must make it believable. But don't worry; you can have the bed if you want. I'll find somewhere else to sleep. I don't need much comfort."

"Oh…" Dexter's mother was taken away by his sincerity. "Well, you don't have to…"

"Hey Dexter!" Hank shouted into his communicator watch. "Are you there?"

"I'm reading you Hank," Dexter appeared on the tiny screen of the watch. "Could you tell me what's going on?"

"I can't tell you much, cause the enemy is most likely tracing this signal," Hank began to tell him. "But I can let you know this, you've been targeted by this secret group called Shadow Ghost. They've been abducting the most intelligent people in the world, including your friend Man-dark."

"He's not my friend!" Dexter angrily insisted.

"Whatever," Hank sighed. "Listen, I don't know what they're trying to build, but it's really bad. They will stop at nothing to complete it, and they need you."

"Well, they are persistent," Dexter agreed. "They cut off the main power to my lab. I'm already on the backup power supply. It won't last long."

"You have to keep yourself safe in your laboratory for the night," Hank told him. "I will try to figure out a plan. Do you understand?"

"I understand Hank."  
"Wow! What does that do?"

"Dee-Dee, get away from my inventions!"

"But it's not me."

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry Dexter, but you've kept this place secret from me this entire time…"

"And me honey," Dexter's mother said over Hank's broad shoulder.

"He-He…" Dexter gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Sorry mom…"

"Honey, are you alright?" Dexter's father inquired as he appeared on the screen.

"I'm fine dear," Dexter's mom assured him. "Take care of the kids while I'm here with Action Hank."

"Will do Honey Buns," he assured her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We love you mom!"

"I love you both, too."

And that was where their connection was cut. Dexter's mother slowly slide backwards across the bed, and grabbed a pillow to hold tightly in her arms. Hank got up and lifted a picture off the wall to reveal a secret panel with numerous buttons. He dialed a combination to open the panel and got out some weapons and gadgets.

"In come here often to hide supplies," Hank told her. "I have some of the best equipment my agency can supply me."

"That's nice," Dexter's mother said sadly as she continued to hold onto the pillow. Her mind was wondering into dark places.

Hank sighed and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her in a comforting embrace. She turned her head to see him giving her a comforting grin. "It's going to be okay. I will save your family."

Dexter's mother smiled back at him. "I know."

"But I was just wondering one thing," Hank began. "Where did you learn to fight like that? It was truly amazing."

"Oh, that?" Dexter's mother blushed at his compliments. "I've been taking judo classes for years. It helps keep me in shape, and is my favorite hobby. My instructor insists I'm beyond the class."

"I agree with your instructor," Hank told her. He then took a moment in order to ask her a question. "How would you like to work for our agency? I'm in need of a partner."

"Me?" Dexter's mother exclaimed. "I couldn't possibly qualify…"

"Of coarse you could! By the way you helped me fight through all of those bad guys; I'd say you'd be perfect for the job."

"But I'm a stay at home mom, my family needs me to-"

"Are you really happy with staying at home?" Action Hank insisted. "Haven't you wanted to find something amazing to be a part of? Something you could only dream of?"

"Well… Yes I have desired a change in my life…"

"Then think about it," Hank told her as he stood up from the bed. "I'll at least need your help in order to save your family in the morning."

Hank turned to walk away, but Dexter's mother had reached out her hand to grab his wrist. "Could you… sleep with me? I mean, I'm a married woman, it's just that… I need a little comfort after this ordeal…"

"Sure thing," Hank said with a smile. He took off his shirt, revealing his dark, muscular torso with some rugged hairs, and then he removed his pants, showing off his white and red boxers. Dexter's mother enjoyed the view, finding him irresistibly sexy. "I hope you don't mind, I like to sleep naked, but I'll settle for sleeping in my underwear."

"That's fine," Dexter's mother assured him. "I usually prefer the same as well."

Hank watched as she took off her apron, then her gloves her shoes, her shirt, and then her pants revealing only her black underwear and bra. Hank couldn't believe how hot this mother was. Her breasts were perky yet huge, her buttocks was enormous yet firm, her skin was light and soft, her lips were plump, her eyes were gorgeous, and her hair was shiny and soft. He could feel a deep sexual attraction to her swell up inside of him.

"I hope you don't mind," Dexter's mother told him as she climbed into bed. "I'm sure you've more seen a lot more prettier women than me."

"No," Hank assured her. "You are by far the most beautiful."

Dexter's mom smiled at him as she climbed on top of him and rested her head on his shoulder, falling into a deep sleep. Hank sighed smiling as he held her in a tight embrace and kissed her on the head before he feel asleep.

He was hoping to make love to her. He knew she was married, and he only had been in an affair with the wife of a bad man, but he had never felt this strongly attracted to a woman in his life. He wanted her, he needed her, but he told himself that was not possible for she was happily married. Unaware was he that Dexter's mom was thinking the exact same thing.

The two of them had shifted around during the night, but one of them had always been embracing the other, whether it be Hank hugging Dexter's mom from behind, Dexter's mom hugging Hank from behind, or both of them at times turned to face each other and came into a tight embrace. At times, they also groped each others' chest and butt unknowingly as they slept.

Dexter's mom was enjoying a sexual dream of Action Hank. They were both naked and giving each other hand jobs. Dexter's mother was stroking his big, black shaft with her tender, soft hands just as Action Hank was stroking her soft pussy with his large, strong hands. She smiled as it felt so oddly real to her. They began to stroke each other at a quicker pace, both huffing with ecstasy as their gentiles reacted accordingly with a lot of warmth. At the same exact time, they cam, screaming in pure pleasure. Dexter's mother secreted her juices onto Hank's hand while Hank jizzed all over her torso.

She smiled to herself after having the most amazing sexual experience she ever felt. Slowly she woke up to find that her dream was reality. Her eyes went wide in surprise as she found the sheets off of the bed, revealing Hank's giant, erect penis in the grasp of her hands protruding from his boxers. It was still spurting a little bit of semen onto her torso, which was entirely covered. Indeed he had also snuck his hands down into her panties where it was very moist. To her surprise, Hank was still asleep with a smile on his face.

"Oh my God!" Dexter's mother cried out, letting go of Hank's dick. "Hank wake up! We did something wrong!"

Hank slowly awoke from his deep sleep. "What's wrong?"

"Hank, we just gave each other hand jobs in our sleep!"

"Oh is that all?" He opened his eyes a tiny bit to see the situation and started to go back to sleep. Suddenly his eyes shot open, he realizing what was wrong with this situation. He quickly removed his hands from her underwear to find them drenched in her juices. "Oh God! I'm so sorry Mrs. Dexter!"

"I can't believe that just happened!" she continued to fret as she got out of the bed. "I thought I was just dreaming it, but I didn't think it was real!"

"Yeah, same here," Hank said as he also got out of bed. He realized something and turned to her. "Wait, we both dreamed we were having sex?"

"Don't read too much into that," she told him. "I'm a married woman."

"Yeah, but are you happy?"

"Of coarse I am! And I'm jeopardizing my family by this. And…" She blushed and turned away from him. "I can still see your… penis."

"Oh," he shoved his cock back into his underwear. "Sorry about that. I should take a shower now…. unless if you wanted to first, since you have a lot more to clean off."

Dexter's mother sighed as she looked down at her wet body. "No, you may take a shower first. I'll wait."

Action Hank nodded, turned around, and went into the bathroom. Dexter's mother could hear him taking a leak in the toilet. She saw the door was slightly ajar and tried to fight the urge to take a peak; she gave into temptation and rushed over to the door. She watched from the crack as Action Hank stood over the toilet, totally naked. She admired his firm buttocks. It took quite a long time for Hank to pee, and his dick whizzed such a strong stream. He flushed the toilet and turned, revealing the front of his body. She was surprised that his dick was actually that large, and she couldn't believe his balls remained so large, even though he emptied quite a bit just a moment ago. Hank made his way to the shower, he turned it on and waited for it to warm up. Hank looked at his hand which was still gleaming from her cum. He sniffed it and licked it, enjoying the taste of the woman before he stepped in to take bathe.

Dexter's mother couldn't believe he did that, which seemed disgusting at first. Slowly she began to get excited from that gesture. She looked down at Hank's cum that was still wet and warm on her body. She took a little in her fingers and worked it around. She liked the feeling. She sniffed it, quickly finding Hank's musky scent to be intoxicatingly good. She stuck out her tongue to taste it, and she thought it was good. Dexter's mother sat down, leaned back, and began to think of Action Hank. Slowly she started to touch herself all over, lusting for the big, black man in the bathroom. She began to huff again as she fantasized about having sex with him. She smiled and closed her eyes as she lost herself in her fantasies.

"Umm… Am I interrupting something?"

Dexter's mother quickly stood up, blushing as she saw Action Hank standing in the doorway with just a towel on. "No, no. I was just… thinking about my husband."

"Is that why you were screaming my name earlier?" he asked with a smile.

"I wasn't screaming your name!"

Hank laughed. "I was just kidding! I'm all done with my shower."

Dexter's mother stormed past him angry for making her even more embarrassed than before. "Out of my way."

"Sure thing," Hank replied as he slipped past her, pinching her butt as he moved.

Dexter's mother quivered from the sudden goosing of her butt cheek and rushed into the bathroom. She closed the door, but failed to shut it all the way. She was unaware as she took off her bra and panties that Action Hank was watching her disrobe. He enjoyed seeing her light, supple nipples and her shaven pussy. She walked to the shower stall and started it up again, waiting for the water to warm up. Action Hank loved the view of her nicely round ass before she stepped into the shower.

Dexter's mother tried to sort through things in her head. She weighed the pros and cons about what she was thinking of doing.

"Alright," she thought. "He is a very attractive, hunky black male who is known for pleasing many women. If I sleep with him, I know it would be the best sex I've ever had. However my husband would never forgive me even for this one time. I could never look my children in the face after this. His dick was really big… Focus woman! Family is far more important than pleasing yourself! Even if you've never had the chance to be with another man before you got married and are very curious. You'll just have to go in there and tell him no."

After she was done with her shower, Dexter's mother got out, got dried with a spare towel, wrapped it around her chest, and went back into the bedroom.

"Mr. Action, I…" she began to say, but was caught off guard when she found him at the mirror completely naked working on assembling one of his guns. "Why haven't you gotten your cloths back on?"

"I prefer my cloths off when I'm with a sexy momma…" he told her as he turned around to walk over to her.

"Wow, do you really think I'm sexy?" she asked blushing, but quickly fought it off. "I know there's been a slight attraction between us but…"

Hank lifted her soft hand with his strong hand and kissed it. Dexter's mother began to melt.

"The best advice I've learned is that if you want to have sex with someone," Hank told her as he helped Dexter's mother remove her towel, exposing her naked form. "Just go ahead and do it."

"But I'm married," she tried to argue as they slid their arms around each other. "I shouldn't be doing this…"

"Mrs. Dexter," Hank asked as his head slowly inched towards her. "Do you want to fuck me?"

She tried to say no, but ended up shaking her head up and down anxiously.

"Then let me rock your world…"

With that last comment, he smothered her lips with his own. He slid his tongue into her mouth which was surprisingly strong. She could feel the rugged scratchiness of his beard which just turned her on more. She didn't struggle at all, but quite firmly kissed back, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Their saliva was hot, moist, and very refreshing in each other's mouth. They began to roll around on the bed making out while groping each other's bodies with their hands. It was far more enjoyable this time without any underwear on. Dexter's mom ended up on top of him, so she leaned up to take a good look at him.

"Just lay there for a moment," Dexter's mother ordered him as she began to kiss his chest, even the hairy areas. Hank placed his hands behind his head and relaxed as the hot red-head kissed her way down his stomach.

"Oh yeah! That's it baby. Action Hank likes that. Just go lower. Lower. Lower…"

Dexter's mom was now crouching over his big, erect dick, rubbing it slowly with her hand up and down.

"I want a taste."

She began to lick the tip of his dick, and then lightly licked along his shaft all over. She took her time tasting his manhood, enjoying its unique flavor. Hank breathed as steadily as he could, but it was quite difficult due to how good this milf was. Dexter's mom continued to stroke his manhood as she knelt down lower and began to lick and suck his nuts. When she felt like she was done with his balls, she leaned up to smile at him.

"I'm hungry for more…"

And with that last comment, she dived right in and began to suck on the end of his cock. Hank shouted for joy as she shifted her mouth over and over again over his erection.

"That's it Mrs. D. Suck my cock. My, you're getting further than any woman has ever gone on Hank's big cock!"

She took his dick out of her mouth and coyly grinned. "You haven't experienced anything yet! Oh, if you want to hold my head steady, feel free to."

Hank was wondering what she meant by that, but was very impressed when Dexter's mom really started to down his dick. Even with its sheer length and girth, Dexter's mom was able to force the penis down her throat. Soon, it all disappeared completely in her mouth. Hank howled with sheer joy as she held his dick in her throat for a few more seconds before sliding her head back in order to gasp for air.

"Oh God!" Hank cried out. "You have to do that again! No one has ever done that to me before!"

Hank grabbed the hair on the back of her head, and shoved his dick down her throat again. Mrs. Dexter began to struggle as he held her there longer than the blowjob previous done. Hank finally let her go, allowing her to gasp for air. Again and again she continued to do this to Action Hank, sliding her tongue around as his dick penetrated her orally. Mrs. Dexter began to look straight up at his eyes as she continued to suck his cock. Hank just looked back down at her wide eyes, allowing his dick to get harder and hotter as he was given a blowjob. She stopped suddenly and just held his dick firmly in her graps.

"Let's try something else for now…"

Dexter's mom wrapped her tits around his cock and began to slide them up and down. Hank just continued to smile as she worked her breasts on his dick. She sped up at times, but slowed down immediately afterwards in order to allow Hank to keep his bearings. She eventually went back to giving him a deep throat blow job.

"One last time! I'm gonna cum in your throat! Here it is!"

And with that last shove of his dick, he began to cum in her throat. Dexter's mom just slid it back into her mouth and began to suck out his fluid. Hank laughed joyfully as her mouth began to swell up. He finally finished and she took his dick out of her mouth. She kept her lips sealed, but semen manages to leak out. She takes three gulps of his cum in her mouth since there is too much for one gulp.

"Thanks Mrs. D!" Action Hank told her as he stood up to kiss her on the head. "Now it's your turn!"

Hank pushed her face down on the bed, and then he savagely began to kiss and nibble on her butt cheeks. Dexter's Mom shouts got muffled by the pillow in her face, and she tightly clung onto the bed as he adored her fine ass. He then flipped her over and began to suck on her breasts. She continued to scream as he sucked on her hardening nipples. Mrs. Dexter than wrapped her arms around his head, and laughed as he motor-boated her large rack.

Hank continued on down to her sweet pussy, where he began to lap it up and stick his tongue into it. Dexter's mother cried louder than ever in pure ecstasy. His tongue worked her insides with gifted experience. Dexter's mom grabbed the back of his head, forcing him to continue giving her oral pleasure. At times she playfully clawed his head with her fingernails whenever it got intense. Hank at times grabbed her breasts or her ass as he sucked on her clitoris.

"Oh Hank! That feels so good! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to cum!"

And so she did, but Hank enjoyed the fruit of her loins. It tasted like a beautiful white woman. He rose after she finished and they smiled at each other. Dexter's mother was huffing from their strenuous activity.

"You're so good at this," Mrs. Dexter told him as she laid there naked on the bed. "Thank you for such a great experience."

"Action Hank is only getting started!"

Hank grabbed her by the hips, and quickly slid her down to his crotch. She squealed with wide eyes as she was surprised at his strength and speed. He than took his big dick in one hand, lightly massaging her vagina with it. Dexter's mom giggled as the tip of his dick slid against her pussy.

"I better get a condom on," Action Hank said as he was about to reach over to his pants.

"No," Dexter's mom ordered him as she grabbed his arm. "I never used a condom and I won't bother to now…"

"But I've always used protection," Hank insisted. "I know for certain that I don't have any children with the women-"

He suddenly stopped talking as Dexter's mother grabbed his manhood with one hand, wrapped her legs around his waist, and began to slide her body towards him, enveloping his dick into her sweet pussy. Hank was astounded at how pleasant, soft, and warm it felt inside of her. Dexter's mom shivered from ecstasy as his gigantic dick made its way into her.

"I wouldn't mind," Dexter's mother insisted. "Having the child of Action Hank would be an honor. If you're going to fuck me, than fuck me…"

"Alright woman!" Hank shouted as he got the idea. He grabbed her by the hips and began humping her. Dexter's mother began making vast expressions on her face as she felt the biggest penis she's ever had the pleasure of feeling penetrate her.

"My God!" she cried. "You're far more of a man than my husband could ever be!"

"Action Hank is more than enough man for any woman!" he claimed, feeling emcee pride and pleasure. "But this is barely the tip of the iceberg!"

Action Hank began to hump her harder and faster, forcing more of his erection into her. Dexter's mother cringed from the pain, yet wanted more. Hank eventually managed to drive his dick fully into her pussy, forcing her body to its limits. Dexter's mom began to arch her spine upwards with her mouth open as wide as it could. She relaxed herself when Hank slid his penis out.

"So that's why you're called Action Hank…"

"That's why the women call me Action Hank."

They smiled at each other and kissed briefly before continuing to have rough sex. Hank switched from her pussy to her asshole now and again, also forcing her body to its limits again. She found the experience thrilling.

They continued to bang each other around the entire room, in nearly every position. Dexter's mom got on her hands and knees on the floor so that Action Hank could fuck her doggy style. Then Hank turned her over and lifted her legs apart before shoving his dick into her. After that they continued to the chair, where Hank sat down, and Dexter's mother sat on his lap while sliding his penis into her pussy. They continued all over, seeking more satisfying positions to screw. Whenever Dexter's mother had the opportunity, she would eagerly bounce her pelvis against his, hungrily taking in his massive cock. Hank massaged and squeezed her breasts and ass all the time, getting harder and harder after every squeeze.

They ended up back on the bed where Dexter's mom rode Hank like a wild bull.

"Oh Action Hank!"

"Oh Dexter's Mom!"

"Oh Action Hank!"

"Oh Dexter's Mom!"

"Oh Action Hank!"

"Oh Dexter's Mom!"

"Oh God!"

"Oh! I'm about to cum! You should get off now!"

"No fucking way! I want you to cum inside of me!"

"But I… Oooooh!!!"

And that's when Action Hank finally came inside of her. He arched his back up lifting the red head up high into the air making his dick penetrate her deep. She leaned backwards with her eyes and mouth wide open as he held her waist. A vast amount of his semen was now streaming into the milf's body. She felt the warm goo inside of her and loved every moment of it. They collapsed from the sexual experience, perspiring and breathing like crazy. Dexter's mom remained on top of Hank resting her head on his chest, and even though his erection has ceased, it was still in her pussy.

"I think I'll need another shower…" Mrs. Dexter said.

They both laughed.

"So, are you going to join my organization?" Hank asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "Are we going to make love like this if I do?"

"You bet your sweet ass we are!"

She smiled. "Than consider that a yes."

They kissed lightly before resting again.

"So what should we do if you get pregnant?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Just as long as you can fuck me with that great dick of yours, I don't care what will happen between me and my family."

"Oh, that reminds me! We should contact Dexter soon. It's nearly morning, and I'm sure he's built something to combat these guys."

"Alright, but could we go a few more rounds?"

"My God," Action Hank whispered with a smile. "You are the perfect woman…"

"I love you Action Hank…"

"I love you Dexter's Mom…"


End file.
